h2otwolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Goes Trick-or-Treating
Toad Goes Trick-or-Treating is a video on H2otwo's channel. Plot The video started off with Mario saying that Halloween was where kids come to your door and demand candy and Luigi agreed with him, saying that it was every man's dream to give candy to kids. Mario said that you also give candy to Toad as well, because he still dressed up for Halloween. Luigi agreed, and asked who did that anymore, and Mario said that they had just mentioned Toad. Luigi remembered and then asked what Toad was being that year. Toad then showed up wearing a box costume, and Mario asked him what it was. Toad said it was his Halloween costume, and Luigi angrily asked him if he was serious about dressing up as a cardboard box, and then knocked him over. Toad got up and announced that he was going Trick-or-Treating right now. Luigi told him it was 10:59 in the morning, and Toad said began that he loved going Trick-or-Treating so much he was going to start now, but fell off the bed. Luigi went back with Mario and told him Toad wouldn't get any candy, and Mario told him he would learn eventually, and said they should just sit there and enjoy the day. Toad then knocked on the first door, only to have a brick dropped on his head. Then the camera cut to Bowser telling Bowser Jr, who was wearing a whitch costume, that he shouldn't've dressed up like a whitch, but like Bowser, so he could scare people. Then Toad jumped down the stairs and landed on top of him. Bowser asked what it was, and Toad nervously said Trick-or-Treat to him. In response, Bowser threw Toad out of house, and threw the brick after him. Then Toad knocked on the next door, and Wario answered. He asked Toad what he was doing at his house, and asked if he wanted garlic. Toad said no, so Wario said he would give him his dirty socks instead. He give them to him, told him they smelt bad, told him to leave, and then shut the door. Toad knocked on the next door, and Peach answered. She said that he was a bit early, and Toad immpatiently demanded candy. Peach angrily told him that was no way to talk to a prinncess, and said instead of candy, she would give him this. She then threw a book at him and slammed the door. Toad read the cover out loud, and it said "How To Be Polite". Toad then knocked on Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's door, and said Trick-or-Treat. Diddy Kong asked what he was doing at their house, and Toad simply demanded candy. Diddy, angry at him for his immpolitness, said he wouldn't get candy asking like that, and then threw a plastic banana at him. He slammed the door, and Toad went to the next house. Pink Yoshi answered and asked what he wanted. Toad requested candy, and Pink Yoshi said she wouldn't give him candy, and gave him her ferocious pet dinosour instead, which attacked him. Toad, in pain, said he felt like he broke his neck, and Pink Yoshi told him to stay out. Then the camera cut to Bowser still lecturing Bowser Jr about how he should dress up like Bowser, and then Toad walked past him. Once he was gone, Bowser asked what smelled like Wario's dirty socks. Then it cut to Toad showing them his haul. Luigi, not caring, told him it was great. Then Toad showed them his haul; the how to be polite book, the ferocious dinosaur, the plastic banana, the brick, and Wario's dirty socks. Mario, angered that Wario's socks were in his house, threw Toad out of the house. Then Luigi wished everyone a happy Halloween, and the video ended there. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Prinncess Peach Pink Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Pink Yoshi's Dinosaur Trivia *This is the first appearance of Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Pink Yoshi's Dinosaur *During the filming of this video, the Toad plush was being fixed, so the box was empty Category:Videos